In Which Kurt Finally Fixes Blaine's Hair
by lellathellama
Summary: Kurt finally fixes that helmet that Blaine's hair has become. Fluff


"_We need to talk."_

Blaine blanched. Kurt wanted to break up with him? What? They'd been doing so well! His eyes widened. Kurt, sensing Blaine's unease, chuckled and touched Blaine's arm lightly. "_No, not like that! _I probably should've picked my words better, huh?" Blaine nodded, relief flooding through him.

"I hope you know you just scared the shit out of me, right?" he asked. Kurt laughed and squeezed Blaine's bicep before dropping his hand. He took a seat at the kitchen table and gestured that Blaine do the same. Confused, Blaine complied, but gave Kurt an inquiring look.

"We have something to discuss. It's been on my mind for weeks and I just… I'll feel a lot better if I get it off my chest, okay?" Kurt said, all business. Blaine's eyebrows scrunched.

"Um, sure. What is it?" he asked. Kurt sighed, and looked him straight in the eye.

"…Your hair."

Blaine sat for a few seconds, not processing what Kurt just said. "M-my hair? What's wrong with it?" he asked, subconsciously reaching up to pat at his head. Kurt sighed.

"Blaine, it looks like someone grabbed you by your ankles and dumped you head-first into a pool of wax and then forced a helmet onto your head for six years."

"Gee, thanks," he replied. Kurt chuckled.

"It's not like you don't look good with that hair style," he spoke, reaching out to brush his fingers along Blaine's cheek. "I just feel like… your hair has more potential than that. You could fund a small country for a year with the money you spend on hair gel, and besides, what am I supposed to tangle my fingers in while we make out if it's all plastered to your head?" Kurt smiled coyly, and had Blaine been standing he probably would've passed out.

"Well, when you put it that way-"

"I'm right, I know." Kurt sat straighter and folded his hands together on the table, looking pleased.

"But Kurt, have you ever SEEN my hair when it's not gelled? It's a disaster. It looks like a birthday party gone horribly wrong up there," Blaine complained. He shuddered at the thought.

"I'm not saying you should get out of bed and waltz into school without touching it, Blaine - because if you did I'd feel morally obligated to slap you - but I _am _saying… don't overdo it. Which is why," Kurt stood, brushing his hands on his pants before reaching to pull Blaine to his feet, "I am giving you a once-in-a-lifetime offer." Blaine snorted. Kurt shot him a warning look before continuing. "I like to call it- The Kurt Hummel Life Changing Hair Re-Styling Spectacular."

"Ah. And um, what exactly does this 'hair re-styling spectacular' entail?" Blaine asked, moving closer to Kurt. Kurt grinned before wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"It means, I'm going to give you a fabulous new hairstyle that'll have all the girls swooning," he answered, throwing his head back dramatically. Blaine laughed. "But _I'll _be the only one allowed to _really _enjoy it," he added. Blaine brought his face closer, so that their noses were brushing.

"And why's that?" he asked, teasing.

"Because I'm the only one who will get to do _this," _He replied, tangling his fingers in the hair on the back of Blaine's head. He heard Blaine laugh once more before he forced Blaine's head forward, effectively shutting him up with a kiss.

—

The two boys (well, Kurt, actually) decided to put the Kurt Hummel Life Changing Hair Re-Styling Spectacular as soon as possible. So, the next day found Kurt dragging Blaine through the front door of the (thankfully empty) Hudmel home. "Wait, wait here!" Kurt shouted, dropping Blaine's hand and sprinting up the stairs. He returned a few minutes later in a fitted white v-neck and black suspenders, with black skinny jeans so tight Blaine thought they were painted on. His hair was spiked more than usual, and he walked - no, _strutted _down the stairs to stand in front of Blaine, hand on his hip. He looked _hot. _

"So? What do you think?" Kurt asked, twirling around in place. He stayed facing the opposite direction a second longer than a usual spin required, smirking at Blaine over his shoulder. Blaine, on the other hand, was having trouble processing coherent thoughts. That view of Kurt's ass had effectively turned his brain to jelly. He gulped. Kurt laughed, and spun around to face Blaine again, taking his hand and pulling him towards the staircase. Blaine shook his head to clear it of dirty thoughts, and followed Kurt up the stairs.

"Um, not that I mind, like, _at all_, but… why did you need to change outfits just to do my hair?" Blaine asked once they reached Kurt's bedroom. Kurt smirked.

"No reason," he responded. He dragged Blaine over to the bathroom, and sat him down in a spinny chair whose back was facing the sink. The counter was decorated with various bottles, most of which with names Blaine couldn't even pronounce. "Tilt your head back," he ordered. Blaine complied, and sighed when he felt hot water hit his scalp. Kurt's thin fingers start massaging his head, and Blaine moaned.

"Feels nice, I know," Kurt commented, smiling. "Just wait- it gets better."

"S'not possible," Blaine mumbled. Kurt scoffed. He removed his fingers from Blaine's hair, and quickly squirted some shampoo into his hands before returning them. He ran his fingers through the curls, rubbing all the right spots, making sure he got all the remaining gel. Blaine on the other hand, was positive that he'd never felt anything so good _in his life_ (other than sex, of course). Kurt seemed to know just what to do to make Blaine's insides tingle, just how to move his fingers to drive Blaine nuts. Kurt tilted Blaine's head farther back slightly, to rinse the shampoo out. "Kurt?" he spoke.

"Hmmm?"

"I just want to tell you that I love you. A lot. And you can do my hair any time. For whatever."

Kurt laughed, before leaning forward and pressing his lips gently to Blaine's forehead. "I love you too." He kissed a trail from Blaine's forehead to the tip of his nose, and Blaine opened his eyes. Kurt smiled down at him before framing his face with his hands, and leaning in to press a soft kiss to Blaine's lips. Blaine responded immediately, and after a few seconds, Kurt pulled away, biting his lip. "Almost done. Then it's time for the styling!" he shouted excitedly. He quickly grabbed a bottle of conditioner, and massaged it through Blaine's curls. Blaine closed his eyes again and relaxed, letting the feeling of Kurt's smooth fingertips against his head bring him close to sleep. Before he knew it, Kurt was rinsing it out and turning the sink off, supporting Blaine's head with his hand. He quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Blaine's now gel-free hair, forming a turban.

"Alright, ya big lug, time to get up. I just have to blow dry it, and then I will work my magic!" He hauled Blaine to his feet, and pushed the spinny chair over to where the blow dryer was plugged into the wall.

"Wait, that wasn't the magic before?" Blaine asked, pointing to the sink.

"Baby, I'm just getting started," Kurt chuckled, smiling evilly. "Now sit." Blaine sat back down in the chair, before turning to face Kurt.

"Why didn't you just push me over?" he complained, "I was comfy!"

"I was not about to push your lazy ass over 3 feet, this is for _you, _remember?"

"Like I had a choice," Blaine grumbled. Kurt snorted.

"Aw, poor Blainey Bear had to sit there and be pampered for a half an hour, what is he gonna do? Your life really sucks," he teased. "Now shh and let me blow dry your hair."

Kurt dried Blaine's hair quickly, and once he was finished, he stepped back to admire his work. He bit his lip and examined Blaine's hair, and Blaine shrunk back a little under the scrutiny. Kurt stood there for a moment longer, before smiling, pleased. "Perfect. Now for the styling." He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him into his room, sitting him at the vanity. He pulled one of the cabinets open and grabbed a bottle of gel that looked strikingly familiar to Blaine… "Hey! Did you steal my gel?"

Kurt blushed before popping the cap. "What? Just because I said I didn't like the hairstyle, doesn't mean I don't like the gel itself. Besides, I figured you'd have a year supply of these anyways, I might as well use something you wouldn't have to go out and buy." Kurt suddenly seemed very distracted with the bottle. Blaine smiled, seeing right through the lie, but he didn't push it. Finally, Kurt squirted a tiny dollop of gel into his hand, and turned Blaine so he was facing him.

"Alright, Blaine. I'm going to say this once, and once only. When it comes to hairgel, _less is more._" To exaggerate his point, Kurt brought his palm close enough to Blaine's face that he went a little cross-eyed.

"Alright, alright, I get it! Dime-sized, less is more, I got it," Blaine said, shoving Kurt's hand away. Kurt laughed. He worked the gel onto both his hands before running his fingers through Blaine's curls. He pulled his hands out and repeated the action a few more times, and stepped back to admire his work. He reached forward to fix a portion, before bringing his hands to Blaine's shoulders.

"Time for the big reveal! Drum roll, please!" he shouted. Blaine started making the drum roll with his mouth, and Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes at how much of a goober his boyfriend was, before taking Blaine by the shoulders and spinning him around. Blaine saw himself in the mirror and his eyes widened.

"…Whoa."

Kurt smiled at Blaine through the mirror, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist from behind and resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder. "Do you like it?"

"Kurt I-I love it! How the hell am I supposed to make it look that good? I think you're magical or something."

"Just do exactly what I did, and it'll look great. But you always look great. That's why I'm dating you."

Blaine snorted. "Gee, I'm glad to hear that you're only dating me for my body."

Kurt pressed a kiss to the side of Blaine's neck. "You thought there was another reason I was dating you? That's awkward."

"Tell me about it."

Kurt laughed into Blaine's neck. "Well, I guess there are some other things I like about you too," he admitted. Blaine mockingly wiped a hand across his forehead.

"Phew, that's a relief." Kurt giggled and tangled his fingers into the now-soft curls at the base of Blaine's neck, rubbing his fingers gently along the skin there. "You have no idea how nice that feels," Blaine groaned, leaning his head against Kurt's cheek.

"I know. That's why I did it. Sometimes, I'm a nice boyfriend too."

"You're the best boyfriend ever."

"You're alright too," Kurt conceded, teasing.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too."


End file.
